Several single-axis or multi-axis micromachined gyroscope structures have been integrated into a system to form a 3-axis gyroscope cluster. However, the size and cost of such clusters consisting of separate sensors can be excessive for certain applications. Even though single or multi-axis gyroscopes can be fabricated on a single MEMS chip, separate drive and sense electronics are required for each sensor.
Further, the demand for three axis acceleration detection in consumer/mobile, automotive and aerospace/defense applications is constantly increasing. Many single-axis or multi-axis micromachined accelerometer structures have utilized separate proof-masses for each acceleration axis. Combining multiple sensors or multiple proof-masses on a die can drive up both the size and cost of the integrated three-axis accelerometer sensor.